the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Thurin Snowholdt
Thurin is a former privateer who has turned back to his roots in the Explorers League and working with an honest Mercenary Group. A shift in his goals, this has come as a surprise to many amongst the Dark Iron Dwarves and those in Ironforge where he was effectively raised. Rumors of why this has happened or what the end game is can be found along any port, Stormwind city street, or Dwarven mead hall, but the problem is, most of those rumors have been started by Thurin himself... Physical Description Thurin is a tall and lithe Dwarf. Standing a few inches taller than most of his kin, he is lightly tanned and has a stocky swimmers build compared to most heavily muscular build Dwarves. Runic tattoos adorn his face and chest as do a few piercings on his nose and ear. His amber colored eye has been compared to bright honey mead, though his right eye always seems to be covered by an eye patch. His hair and braided beard are considered to be a unique snow white color, giving him the appearance of someone much older than he truly is. Often he is found dressed in heavy leathers and light mail, with his pistol and blade on his person. Personality Thurin is intelligent, determined, and stubborn. He's an open-minded seeker, who has the tenacity to see things through and go with the flow, but at the same time, he can dig his heels in and ignore the world around him at times. He carries himself with the confidence and bravado one might expect of someone seasoned in what they do. It's a great piece of armor to hide his own reserved nature he has outside of work and such. He is quick to express his feelings during any given situation and has the perfect combination of confidence, manners, and wit. While he comes off as charming in conversation, he is not one to hold back his emotions in a situation either, believing they define a person. History The spring of 12 BDP brought about what should have been a celebrated birth by all accounts. The first male heir of Hargrok Emberfirst, head of the Emberfirst Clan. The problem, however, was that Hargrok had strayed from his wife, so at approximately 6:07 am the 22nd of the third month, Elly Frostbrew, a Bronzebeard Dwarf in Ironforge delivered his son. Thurin Emberfist was born a healthy boy and then the minute his father held him and saw his heterochromatic eyes he spat on the floor and disowned his son, the bastard of Emberfist. Calling him a half-flame, the child was left with Elly and thus began years of mistreatment Thurin would face. Growing up, Thurin was far from the popular child in school or in the city itself and as he grew older his Mother began to resent him as well. She often kept him at home, making him work in the shop she ran as an alchemist. Around the time the First War came, Thurin was sent off to deliver an order placed with his Mother, as fate would have it that order would be to a group with the Explorers League. At the site, Thurin left an impression when he spotted something the others had missed while making the delivery, one dwarf, calling it the luck. From there he was offered a spot with the league, taken in under the wing of one Dunwick Snowholdt. Over time Dunwick became a father figure to Thurin, teaching him numerous things and accepting him for who he truly was. He helped him to even see some unique talents he had like sensing the presence of the arcane, normally around magical items and encouraged Thurin to explore his natural bond with animals even if he never did anything with it. Eventually, Thurin was even asked to take the Snowholdt name, which he did. Thurin stayed with the Explorers for several years until dissent in the League caused him to step away from it over the way things were shaping politically. It was at this time he found himself in a new direction, serving as a privateer aboard the Rooks Fate, putting his skills to use for the Rooks Fate Trading Company. In his career where he learned quite a bit and made his way up in the organization to the role of First Mate. However, he would leave when the ship decided to turn against one of his friends and a fellow crewmate, Huon Turambar, all for profit. After this event, Thurin started working independently, using contacts, his skills, and resources, to start work as a privateer and information broker. Mainly sticking to the ports and occasionally capital cities, he has been making a small name for himself since. And then...then he found the Guardians of Misfortune. External Links Snowholdt's Armory Page Thurin Snowholdt - Guardians of Misfortune Thurin Snowholdt - RPfind.me Category:Dark Iron Dwarf Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:Character